The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Toots Takes Charge (George Carlin).
Here is part seven of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Duck Takes Charge for the US) - (George Carlin) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tootle as Percy * Toots as Duck * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Casey Jr as Thomas * Jebidiah as Toby * Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie and Clarabel * Coaches as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves Transcript * Tootle: Do you know what? * Narrator: Asked Tootle. * Montana: What? * Narrator: Grunted Montana. * Tootle: Do you know what? * Montana: Silly! * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. * Tootle: Mickey Mouse says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. * Harry Hogwarts: Rubbish! * Narrator: Said Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: Any engine could do it. * Narrator: He went on grandly. * Harry Hogwarts: If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. * Narrator: Tootle went off to get some coaches. (Tootle puffs off to the yard to get some coaches) * Tootle: That stupid old signal. * Narrator: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. * Tootle: (puffs down the yard, hauling three red coaches) No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. * Narrator: But he didn't know how. By the end of the afternoon, he was tired and unhappy. He brought some coaches to the station. (Tootle brings some Express coaches to the platform) * Emelius Browne: Hello, Tootle. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: You look tired. * Tootle: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. * Emelius Browne: You look the right way up to me. * Narrator: Laughed Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Casey Junior and Jebidiah will help too. * Tootle: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. * Narrator: The new engine arrived. * Emelius Browne: What's your name? * Narrator: Asked Emelius Browne. * Toots: Tom, sir, but I'm usually called Toots. They say I whistle. I don't really, sir, but I like Toots better than Tom. * Emelius Browne: Good. Toots it shall be. Here, Tootle, show Toots around. (Jebidiah passes by, piloting Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and Casey's red caboose) * Narrator: The two engines went off together. Soon they were very busy. Harry, Montana, and Rustee Rails watched Toots quietly doing his work. * Rustee Rails: He seems a simple sort of engine. * Montana: We'll have some fun and order him about. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Wheesh! (puff past, hauling some coaches, freight cars, cabooses, and breakdown trains, blowing smoke around Toots, who is shocked until Tootle arrives) * Narrator: They wheeshed as they past him as smoke billowed everywhere. Tootle was cross, but Toots took no notice. * Toots: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Tootle? * Tootle: Yes they do. * Narrator: Answered Tootle. * Toots: Right. * Narrator: Said Toots. * Toots: We'll soon stop that nonsense. * Narrator: He whispered something. * Toots: We'll do it later. * Narrator: Emelius Browne was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extrodinary noise. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: Wheesh! (snorting) * Emelius Browne: Bother! * Narrator: He said and hurried to the yard. Toots and Tootle calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Montana, Harry Hogwarts, and Rustee Rails were furious. * Emelius Browne: (Thing Upstairs's voice) Stop that noise! * Narrator: Bellowed Emelius Browne. * Montana: They won't let us in! * Narrator: Hissed Montana. * Emelius Browne: Toots, explain this behavior. * Toots: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a red tender engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Tootle and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. * Emelius Browne: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: Tootle and Toots, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. * Narrator: Montana, Harry Hogwarts, and Rustee Rails sniggered. * Emelius Browne: As for you. * Narrator: Thundered Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Toots is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. * Narrator: After Tootle went away, Toots was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! Category:Julian Bernardino